1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved data card package for advertising a data card having coded data disposed thereon as well as a method of displaying the data card having coded data thereon.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The purchase and usage of data or information cards continue to increase to the point that the sale of data cards is a multibillion dollar industry. There are all different types of such cards. An example is a prepaid calling card that provides a set dollar amount of long distance telephone calls that can be made with the card. The account is accessed and debited by using an account number that is provided on the calling card.
Because the card has an account number thereon, and because the cards are becoming increasingly popular and are found at check-out stands, and found on display racks, for example, the cards have to be manufactured so as to prevent someone from accessing the account number without purchasing the card. To this end, the prior art has provided improved security packaging for displaying a data card having coded data disposed thereon at the point of purchase. It is necessary and desirable, however, to not only provide the adequate security but to provide an attractive package for merchandising the data cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,253 discloses a data package in which the data card is disposed on one side of the backing with the coded data positioned against the backing and the covering laminated to a portion of the backing and the data card so as to seal the data card between the covering and the backing and mask the coded data on the data card. This leads to the data card being exposed on the package under the thin laminated transparent covering and consumes advertising space.
In like manner as shown in FIG. 1, a prior art display package includes a package 10 having a prepaid card 12 attached thereto with a transparent thin laminated film 14 so that the bottom portion of the card that has a magnetic stripe 16 thereon extends below the package and can be accessed for activating the card. Some type of an orifice 18 is used for hanging the package on a display rack so that the advertising 20 can be seen. By enabling the prepaid card 12 to extend partially below the package 10, more advertising space 20 is provided. However, it does detract from the attractiveness of the package and could allow someone to lift up the card 12 from the backing 10 so as to attempt to see the PIN number of the card that is concealed thereunder.